A Secret Revenged
by seritha
Summary: I'm back! The second story of 'My Mother's Secret'. You don't have to read the first story but it gives a lot more background information. CURRENTLY ON HOLD,is now going to be updated whenever I have a new chapter done.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Family.**

Kay stood gazing out the window of her bedroom. Down in the courtyard the tables were being set up accordingly. Kay was the second oldest of her eighty cousins. With nineteen aunts it was slightly expected to have so many children. It was the beginning of birthday season. Jamie's birthday kicked off the year which would end two weeks before the start again. The birthdays spanned across the year and many were born on the same day. They celebrated birthday season every five years due to so many birthdays. The season ended with Colin and Daphne's birthday.

It had started when Jamie had turned five, but then there had only been a handful of babies but as the years progressed it seemed only reasonable. Kay shared a birthday with her favorite cousins, Kimberlee and Elyse. It was three days after Jamie's being the second birthday that started out the season. Today was the day that everyone would be arriving. She couldn't wait to see all of her aunts again, her favorite being her aunt Kai. Her aunt's youngest daughter, Kayla, was a week after her yougest sister, Riley. Kay had been responsible for taking care of the two.

She watched as the workers began to set the table. Riley and her mother were outside overseeing the work that was to be done. Ellie had always provided well for each of her eight daughters and she took pride in Kay. As the heir to the throne and future queen her mother had introduced her to the gardens. If something were wrong with either of them thats where they could be found. They had grown close as she grew up and she was surprised at her mother's strength. Every time the aunts would get together the four oldest girls, Jamie, Maria, Callie, and herself would sit in and listen to their stories. Her mother had never really spoken about all the things that had happened to her but her aunts had told her the stories. Her aunt Sara had informed her of the things her mother had suffered over the years and how she had stood strong no matter what.

When she learned the truth it instilled it in herself that she would always look out for her cousins and younger sisters. Her father had taught her about the ways of politics. She had a close bond to her father but not as close as her and her mother. Ellie had taught her everything she knew about swords and the two would get into sparring matches that would always end in a draw. It was a family tradition to get together and watch a match. This year Kay planned to finally beat her mother in a match. She had been practicing harder as the months drew closer to Birthday Season. During the Season were balls that were held in the city.

When she turned twelve her aunts and mother took her into the city where she learned what it was like to really dance. Like her mother, Kay had become a dancer. Her mother had told her she would never understand what it meant to really become a dancer until she learned all the dances. From then on her and her mother would go into the city on random days to dance. On occasion her father would join them or a random cousin that stayed. A huge dance was always put on during Jamie's birthday.

Ellie turned to look up at her daughter and smiled. She waved her down. Kay smiled and hurried down and outside. As she came out of the garden she heard a yell.

"KAY!" Kimberlee and Elyse cried before they tackled their older cousin.

"Kim! Elyse! Get off of me!" She shouted to her younger cousins.

Ellie and Riley laughed as they approached. Riley was curled in a ball on the ground. "Just like their mother I tell you. She _always_ tackled me when she saw me."

"ELLIE!" Rian cried as she tackled her older sister.

"RIAN! You are thirty-three you do _not_ need to keep tackling me!"

"Oh but that ruins all the fun of doing it when we were kids!" Rian complained. Kay, Kim, and Elyse were all laughing a few feet away.

"Just like Aunt Rian huh?" Kay asked with a grin.

"Exactly," Jason and Daniel said as they approached.

"Aunt Rian!" Carol, Samantha, and Risa called as they saw their favorite aunt. Rian hit the ground as the three girls tackled her sending the rest of the family into fits of laughter.

"I think its more of a family thing," Sara said from behind the others.

"Aunt Sara!" Kay, Elyse, and Kim all said before they ran over to hug their aunt.

"No tackling me!" Sara said as she held out her hands towards her nieces. They ignored what she said as they hugged her tightly. Instead of knocking her over they picked her up instead. She laughed at her nieces. "It's good to see you all again as well."

"Cousins!" Ellie and Rian called. They were Sara's oldest girls.

It wasn't long before the whole family arrived. Many people had stains on their clothing sfrom being knocked to the ground. Noise filled everyone's ears as the talking began to increase in volume. Jamie was the last to arrive, with her mother, Tammy, in tow.

"Jamie!" Kay, Marie, and Callie called as they spotted their cousin. As the four oldest they pretty much ruled over the entire family. The three ran to their cousin, managing to get to her before all of the younger ones did.

"Ah!" Jamie cried as her three eldest cousins knocked her to the ground. "I blame Aunt Rian for this!" She called over the commotion.

"Yes well my dear niece. You have it easy, Rian has been tackling me for years," Ellie said as she helped her oldest niece to her feet.

"I resent that," Aunt Rian called as she moved to hug Jamie. "Happy birthday dear."

"Thank you."

"Well you two never did learn to behave," Tammy said as she hugged her two sisters.

"I didn't do anything," Ellie said indigantly. "It was Rian who always tackled me. You know that as well as I do."

"Oh would you three stop your arguing and get over here!" Anne and Talya cried together.

"We are _hungry_!" Nora, Gira, and Tallie chimmed in.

"If you're good I'll give you a cookie," Laci put in from her end of the table.

They all laughed. "Come on lets get some food in us," Ellie called.

Once everyone was seated lunch began. Talk filled the air once more as talk buzzed among the family. They had all seen each other occasionally through out the year so they all began talking about the latest fashions at court. Kay was hounded the most, as being heir to the throne, she knew almost all the court gossip that went on.

Lunch progressed relatively slow as everyone enjoyed the company. When the trumpets began to sound, they all began to quite down. Ellie and Jason stood at their end of the table.

"It's good to have everyone here this evening," Ellie began. "I am glad to see that everyone made it here without a problem and that we can all be here to celebrate the birthdays of this coming birthday season. This year we are going to be doing things a little differently. Tonight is the night for the city wide celebration!"

All the girls began to cheer happily. It was one of their favorite parts of the birthday season.

"Settle down, settle down," Jason commanded over everyone. "Tomorrow we are going to put on the battles. To kick it off Ellie and Kay will spar and set the matches into motion."

"Prepared to go down Mama?" Kay called from her seat.

"You've never beaten me Kay, don't think you're going to now," Ellie shot back with a grin.

"As I was saying," Jason interrupted his wife and daughter. "Then we will be having the dancing, singing, instruments. That's really all we changed was the order."

"So that means, the city wide celebration has begun!" Ellie put in.

All the girls cried happily. Kay, Jamie, Elyse, Kim, Carrie, and Maria were the first ones into the city. As the eldest they had the right to be there first. The city was already in full swing as they made their way to the many stages in the town. Kay and Kim broke off from the rest of the group and headed to their favorite part of the celebrations. The two easily made their way into the crowd and began to pick up the beat of the music.

The city celebration lasted well into the early hours of the next morning. Kay and Kim were stumbling up the path to the castle. They had spent the larger portion of the night dancing and playing games with the other kids their age. Neither of them noticed the hooded figure watching them as they passed through the outer gates of the castle.

The figure disappeared into the shadows. They moved to a small fountain not far away where another hooded figure sat. "Well, what news do you have for me?" The second figure asked.

"They are all vulnerable. I believe that the heir, the eldest of the children, and one of the twins will do well enough to break the strength of the family."

"The heir? Yes, the Queen will be the first to go looking for her precious daughter."

"I believe that if we can split up the power we can easily get to the younger ones as well."

"I see," the second figure said. "Then let it be done. I want Kay, Jamie, and one of those twins in my grasp. Find out when they leave for the coast and I want them caught before then. Do not fail me. I know exactly where they shall be sent. It's time for my revenge."

"As you wish master," the first said with a deep bow.

"Away with you," the second snapped. Once the first figure disappeared, the second rose to it's feet. "Your time is short Queen Ellie. I will free you from your daughter and show you what it means to feel real pain. You will pay for the mistake that was made all those years ago and your daughter is just the ticket. Your whole family shall pay the price."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Ta da! The next installment of my famed 'My Mother's Secret', alright so its not really famed but its still here none the less. With as many characters as I had it took a while to get all of this settled. Forgive me about the names, some of the children were named after aunts so it might be a little confusing so I will attempt to distinguish it. So here it is, my new story for fairytales. Well do enjoy as this story will be sure to hold a lot of new surprises. If I get a good response for this I will be sure to continue it. **

**Seritha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Battle**

"Kay, hurry up already, your mother is waiting," Kim whined to her older cousin.

"Well she can wait a little longer. She's still going to lose," Kay replied back as she grabbed her sword.

"You have never beaten your mother."

"She hasn't beaten me either. This year I am going to win."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Kay laughed and shoved her cousin from the room. After closing the door they made their way towards the inner courts. The whole family was gathered for the event. Many of the boys were practicing as well. Kim and Kay stopped to watch as their mother's fenced.

"Mama is getting better," Kim replied with a slight smile. "She can almost manage to stand up to Aunt Ellie."

"No one can beat Mama, she's the best there is. So one sword or two?"

"I say you should stick with one. Two is for major battles, this is your mother here."

"She can be just as bad you know."

"I heard that!" Ellie called to her oldest daughter.

"It was meant for you to hear!" Kay called back with a grin. "You ready to lose old lady?"

"Who are you calling an old lady? I could whip you for saying that."

"Only if you can catch me Mama!"

"Oh would you two grow up?" Jason called as he bent to kiss Ellie.

"Only if you two will stop making me sick. Gross!" Kay said as she pulled a face of disgust.

"You'll think differently when _you_ get _married_," Ellie said with a grin as she kissed Jason again.

"Ew!" Kay, Riley, Sheryll, Mary, Ally, Risa, Carol, and Samantha said together.

"You two should just go to your room," Sheryll said annoyed.

"I agree," Carol and Samantha chimed together.

"Nasty!" Ally put in.

"Sickening," Risa added.

"Gross," Riley mumbled.

"It's absolutely _horrible_!" Kay, Sheryll, and Mary said together, before the three girls broke into a fit of laughter.

"You are still _my_ children, hence there _will_ be punishments," Ellie said as she wrapped her arms around Ally.

"Of course mother," Ally agreed.

"Yes and they all have _your_ looks," Jason said with a sigh.

Kay herself looked the most like her mother, sporting the same long light brown hair, same slightly tanned skin, eye shape, nose, and eye color. The first set of twins, Sheryll and Mary, had a darker shade of brown hair but were shorter than their older sister. Ally had the same hair color as Jason, while her face and height was given to her by her mother. Risa looked almost identical to her name sake. The second set of twins, Carol and Samantha, were a mix of both parents. While little Riley was the spitting image of Kay. Yet each girl managed to get their mother's facial features and quiet beauty.

As part of the family inheritance, each child sported the same dark blue eyes. They had a darker shade of their parents eyes but still the same color none the less.

"What's wrong with _my_ looks?" Ellie challenged her husband. The girl's all started snickering when they saw the gleam in their father's eyes.

"Nothing at all, I _love_ your looks," he said just before he picked his wife up.

"Jason! Put me _down!_ Stop it!" She cried as she tried to fight her husband's grip.

"No, I don't think I want to!"

The rest of the family was laughing at the scene. "Come on Da, I want to beat Mama," Kay whined.

"Beat _me_? Put me down Jason, I want to teach our daughter a lesson," she demanded of her husband.

He just chuckled and put her down. They two made their way out onto the more level ground of the indoor courts. Jamie, Kimberlee, and Elyse followed Kay down to the court. She was practically bouncing as she waited for the match to start.

"Remember, your mother has a tendency to let her arm drop," Jamie said with a smile.

"Just remember to keep moving," Kimberlee said with a smile.

Kay nodded as she watched her mother talk to her Aunts Sara and Rian. "Come on old lady I don't have all day," she taunted.

"Old lady? I'm still young enough to give you a spanking young lady," Ellie said with a smirk.

"Only if you can catch me."

"You can't beat me daughter."

"I can and will."

"Alright you two knock it off," Jason said to his wife and daughter. "Let's get on with this match shall we?"  
Kay and Ellie moved to stand on either side of Jason. Their blades drawn and held so that they were aimed at the ground.

"This is a clean fight you two. First to draw blood."

Ellie and Kay smirked. "Deal," they said together.

"Then let the battle begin!" Jason called as he moved out of the way.

Ellie brought her blade up instantly while Kay swung hers out towards her mother. Ellie jumped to the side and swung her blade down at the Kay, who ducked. She lunged at her mother, her shoulder hitting Ellie's side. Ellie stumbled back and tripped over Kay's foot. Kay lunged again and moved to pin down Ellie, but she moved out of the way and Kay hit the ground with a groan. Ellie swung her sharp blade down just barely missing Kay's side by inches. Kay rolled out of the way, managing to sweep her mother's foot out from under her. Ellie recovered in time to catch herself, letting Kay get enough time to get to her feet.

The two circled, waiting for the other to make a move. Kay, seeing her mother's arm drop and lunged inside. With her arm down, she didn't have time to block the shot. Kay knocked her onto her back, the blade cutting across her left arm, drawing blood.

Kay jumped back, a huge grin on her face. "That's it Mama," she said with a smug smile.

Ellie gazed up at her daughter, a smile on her face. "I think she beat me," she said with a shake of her head.

"Told you."

"Well, that was the shortest battle I've seen you two have," Jason said as he helped Ellie to her feet.

"I've been practicing," Kay said with a shrug.

Ellie smiled and hugged her daughter. "Congratulations sweetheart. You really are the best now."

"Only because of you."

"Congrats!" Jamie, Elyse, and Kim said as they hugged their cousin.

"On to the next matches," Jason called with a smile.

Ellie took a seat between Sara and Rian, who were smiling at her. "She's getting better," Ellie said with a soft smile as she watched her oldest daughter sit with her cousins.

"How much longer until you pass her the throne?" Rian asked as she bandaged her sister's arm.

"Two years," Ellie said.

"Does she know?" Sara asked.

"Not yet. We are planning on telling her soon enough."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Letting her enjoy some time with the family."

"Dancing begins soon," Rian said happily.

* * *

The night wore on with the massive dancing contest between the younger children. Singing came next, with a beautiful harmony from the instruments. That celebration lasted well into the late hours of the night. Part way through Jamie was taken off by all thirteen of the family.

It was six days later, when the whole family was scheduled to make their trip to the coast. The first to leave was going to be Kay, Jamie, Kimberlee, Elyse, Riley, Jasmine, Lavender, and Kayla. The next was going to be Marie, Callie, Katherine, Angelina, Ally, and Autumn.

Younger children were generally paired with some of the older ones but mainly the eldest would be there to head off the rest so that way there were people to look after. The third carriage would bring a few of the aunts.

"You all set?" Ellie asked as she looked at the children.

"Yes Mom," Kay said with a smile.

"Alright, we will be heading along not long after."

"We know," Jamie, Kay, Kimberlee, and Elyse said with a smile.

"Behave."

"We always do," Elyse said with a laugh.

"Bye," Jason called as he waved to his two daughters and numerous nieces.

"Bye!" Riley said as she ran to hug him.

* * *

"Does anyone else find this trip to be highly boring?" Kim asked as she played with her younger sister Lavender.

"It always is," Kay said with a laugh. "It's always way more fun when we get to the coast."

"The sun, the beach!" Elyse said with a grin. "It's great."

"Got to love it," Jamie said.

Suddenly shouting could be heard and the sound of screams.

Jamie threw open the door to the carriage, ducking as a sword tried to hit her. She rolled out while Kay's sword plunged into the attackers side.

"Stay here," Elyse commanded Jasmine. "Don't let them out of your sight."

Kimberlee was already out of the carriage, two men were already down.

The four of them were keeping the attackers at bay near the carriage, trying desperately to protect their younger siblings and cousins. It seemed hopeless, they were outnumbered three to one. Their guards were falling to the ground, dead.

"Yield," one of them called.

"No!" Kay screamed.

"Drop your weapons," someone commanded from behind them.

The girls turned to look, seeing the younger ones being held captive.

"Let them go!" Jamie cried desperately.

"See we can't do that," the man said with a smirk. "We have orders to take all of you."

"Take us," Kimberlee begged desperately. "Don't take them, their only children!"

"Take us," Kay begged as well as she gazed at her crying baby sister.

"We should leave the children," one of the other men said. "We were only to get three of the older ones remember."

"Who's it going to be then?" He questioned. "The Heir, the eldest, but which of the twins?"

Kimberlee and Elyse exchanged glances.

"Me!" Kim said before her sister could answer. "I'm the oldest."

"Kim, don't do this," Elyse begged.

"It's either me or you and I'd rather know that you are safe with them," she said indicating towards the younger ones.

"You have to let them go," Kay said desperately. "You have to let them get back or we will fight to the death."

"Bold words."

"I intend to make sure my family makes it out of here alive. I want your word that they can make it out of here alive and they are not to be touched."

"What makes you think you have a right to tell us what to do?" He demanded harshly.

"Because you _need_ us, that's the whole point of this. So if you don't have us what good is it going to do you? Give me your word that they will be safe or I'll make sure _you_ are dead," Kay growled.

"Fine, fine, you have our word," he said with a roll of his eyes. "You, take them and go."

Elyse ran to her younger cousins, picking up Riley. She turned to look back at her sister and cousins before pushing the others to run.

"Kay!" Riley cried desperately. "Kay! No!"

Kay watched them run, tears in her eyes as she listened to her sister's fading voices. Slowly, her sword slipped from her hand. Jamie and Kimberlee slowly dropped their weapons.

Their hands were quickly bound but none of the girl's made any attempt to fight off their attackers.

"Let's get these girls to the shipping yards," the man said with a laugh. "I have just the man who will be able to sell you two off."

The girls just glared at the man.

"You know I thought we were supposed to be sent to someone," Jamie snapped.

"No, just taken to the slave trades."

The three girls blanched. "A slow and painful death! Aren't we lucky?" Kimberlee said with a roll of her eyes.

"Quick and painless is how I prefer it," Kay said thoughtfully.

"Definitely," Kim and Jamie echoed.

"Shut up," he snapped as he hit Kay in the back of the head.

"Hey! No hitting or I'll skin you."

He rolled his eyes again. It was onto the slave trades for them.

* * *

**A/N: This story will be VERY slow to update which is why its partially on hold but I am still working on it for my own satisfaction. I intend to completly rewrite 'My mother's secret' with more details and longer chaps, this one has a few short chapters but they will get longer as time goes on. I am trying to fit it in between working on my HP fanfics so its a bit hard. Well enjoy.**

**Seritha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Slave Trades**

"Does anyone else find this boring?" Kay remarked dryly. The three had been walking for the last three days. Their feet were bruised and bloody.

"Of course it is. You know I don't think I will be able to dance," Kim remarked.

"I still prefer singing," Jamie added in.

"Dancing is more fun though," Kay added. "If you danced you would know what we were talking about."

"Would you three shut up already?" One of the men snapped.

The three women traded looks. "No," they said together.

"If we are being dragged all throughout my country, I think I have a right to talk if I so please," Kay snapped irritably.

"Not anymore you don't. You are no longer a princess my dear."

"Until I step foot outside of my country then yes I _am_ the princess and heir to the throne."

"Kay, you aren't helping the situation any," Jamie said with a heavy sigh.

"Does it matter? We are about to be sold off for all you know. Not to mention probably beaten for who knows what reason. I do prefer it this way, at least I can vent now."

Kim laughed lightly before someone hit her over the head. "Hey!" She cried indigently. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Wouldn't shut up," the man said as he glared.

"I wasn't even talking you moron."

"Well I can't reach her _highness_ over there so I'll settle with you."

"If you want to never be able to produce children you'll rethink that statement."

"You're tied to cart and I'm on a horse, what can you do to me?"

"Ilik, stop talking to the prisoners," the leader snapped angrily.

"Chicken," Kim muttered under her breath.

* * *

It was an eight-hour walk to the ports. They were promptly dragged onto the boat and thrown below with the rest of the slaves. The others scrambled back as they were thrown into the holding area.

Kay glanced around, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. She counted over three dozen people thrown down hear, many women and children.

Kim, Jamie, and Kay moved back towards one of the far walls and leaned back against it, ignoring the rest of the occupants in the area.

"How long do you think we will be on here?" Kim questioned softly.

"Depends on where we are going. Could be months, could be weeks. Since we don't have slave trades in the country they have to pass either border, meaning at the least two weeks, give or take a few days depending on the weather," Kay said quietly as she counted up the days in her head.

"Wonderful," Jamie commented dryly. "So how long do you think it was before they found out what happened?"

"Well Elyse had to watch the kids and make it back to the nearest town. Elyse would probably have made it in two hours," Kim said slowly as she thought it through.

"Mom and the others were leaving the next day so Elyse would have sent a messenger ahead so that they could get the message as soon as possible. That would be around another three hours. So we were five hours into walking when Mom found out putting them a good ten hours behind."

"So there isn't any hope for them to get us?"

"Nope, at least not right away. The docks would have gotten the message too late, even with our best carriers on the job."

"Fun," Jamie said dryly.

"Well, we have a long time to work this all out," Kim said with a yawn.

* * *

Queen Ellie paced her room, her depression growing with every second that she had no news of her daughter and two nieces. The messenger had arrived late that night, waking them from their slumber. Jason had immediately sent out the word to everyone to find out where they could be.

Ellie, Rian, and Tammy were in the stables as soon as they found out what had happened. Kai and Laci were going as well, seeing as their own daughters were there.

The five of them headed straight for the city only stopping to trade their horses.

Riley came running out of the Inn and into her mother's arms when she arrived at the Inn. Ellie wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter, kissing her cheek. Rian wrapped Elyse in her arms as she held tightly to Lavender.

Jasmine was held in Laci's arms, tears in her eyes. Kayla was sobbing into Kai's arms. Tammy's eyes were misted over while Ellie wrapped her sister in a hug.

"Let's get inside," Ellie said softly as she gently turned her family towards the door.

They all made their way to one of the rooms. Many people moved back as they saw the Queen heading towards the stairs, her face pained. No one tried to stop any of them just watched them go on.

Riley was crying in her mother's arms. Ellie gently rocked her daughter as she tried to fight her own tears.

"What happened Elyse?" Ellie questioned softly as she watched her niece sit wrapped in her mother's arms, her younger sister holding onto Rian.

"They just attacked us out of no where," she started in a shaky voice. "We were outnumbered, there was no way we could win. They got to the kids, we were trying to keep them safe but they got them anyway. They told us to yield or they'd hurt them. Kay begged for them to be spared and they said that they would let them go because they were only after the three oldest, Jamie, Kay, and Kim. They made us leave, Kim took my place," Elyse sobbed.

"Why just them?" Tammy asked confused.

"I don't know but that's all they wanted. So I took them and headed here as fast as I could. They are long gone by now."

"She made me go momma," Riley cried desperately and it broke all the women's hearts to hear the pain in Riley's voice. Riley had always looked up to Kay, absolutely idolized her, and they were the closest out of all the royal children. "I didn't want her to go."

"I know baby," Ellie said soothingly as she rocked her daughter. "I know you didn't but what Kay did was very brave."

"I want her back momma."

"We all do baby, we all do."

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Tammy asked after all the children had been settled down.

"I don't know," Rian said with a sigh.

"We have to find them," Laci said.

"How?" Kai questioned. "Do you realize how many ships leave the docks every day? Not to mention we have _no_ idea which ship took any of them."

"Why is this happening? What is the reason?" Ellie questioned irritably. "Why just them?"

"Someone wanted them separated that much is obvious but like you I don't know why," Laci said with a heavy sigh. "Kay is too much like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Bargaining her life for all of theirs. She always makes sure that everyone else is safe before herself."

Ellie smiled softly. "That's my baby."

"We'll find them," Kai said. "There are more of us to cover and we can get in touch with some of our lesser known colleagues."

"And we'll figure out who wanted them gone," Rian said with a broad grin. "It's time for me to go back to some real fun."

"You are _not_ going back to being a spy," Ellie snapped.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I _will_ be going! I'll do everything in my power to get my daughter and nieces back," Rian growled.

"You do _not_ need to be going back into that spy network."

"And who is going to stop me?"

"I will."

"Stop it," Laci snapped. "As much as that idea is appreciated Rian, you'll be too recognized."

"Fine," Rian snapped.

"Then let me go," Elyse said as she entered the room.

"No!" Rian screamed. "You will _not_ be going into that line of work."

"Why not?"

"You're too young for one! And I won't allow it."

"I'm sixteen! If anyone has a right to do it it's me. Kim took my place and I will _not_ let her go! I will find my sister."

"Absolutely not, it's too dangerous and I am not losing another daughter."

"Stop arguing," Kai cried. "This is getting us no where. We all need to get some sleep and we will think more about this tomorrow. We _are_ going back tomorrow no matter what. We have to find a course of action."

* * *

(One week later)

"This isn't working!" Ellie cried out exasperated as she slammed her fists into the desk.

"Calm down love," Jason said soothingly as he hugged his wife.

"We've yet to come up with anything Jason, what are we going to do? Each day takes the girls farther and farther from us."

"We'll find them."

"How? I can't put Rian back into the spy network and all of the children are too young. What do we have?"

"All of our people who are working hard, you know that."

"But I'd feel better if I was doing something," Ellie whimpered. Jason held her tighter.

"I know and I want to as well. We are needed her though and we can't go undercover because they will know."

Ellie cried into his shoulder. "I want my baby back, I want them all back. Why us? Why this family?"

"I don't know love, I really don't know, but we are doing everything we can."

Ellie continued to cry into her husbands shoulder unaware that Mary and Sheryll were right outside the door. As the next two in line they were worried for their sister. Kay was the best older sister they could possibly ask for. Riley barely even got out of bed now. It was breaking not only the family's hearts but the whole country.

Kay was widely loved by the people, as she was heir to the throne. She had traveled with both parents and had interacted numerous times with the people. The country had already accepted their future queen.

Mary wasn't suited to be queen and she was content with being a princess. While the people liked all of them, Kay would always be the queen in their hearts.

"Come on," Mary whispered as she brushed tears from her eyes.

The two girls headed off down the halls.

"Are we really doing this?" Sheryll asked her twin sister.

"Yes, we have to get Kay, Jamie, and Kim home."

"Mom isn't going to be happy."

"What other choice do we have? We have to bring them home."

"Aunt Kai is right, it's going to be hard to get to them."

"Then we take our chances," Mary said lightly. "We have to bring them home."

"Don't leave me out of this," Elyse told them, startling her younger cousins. "It's my right to make amends for Kim taking my place."

"Then let's go," Sheryll said.

The next morning Ellie and Rian discovered that their children were missing.

* * *

(Two Weeks later)

Much to the girls dislike they arrived within the next port only after two weeks. The weather had been good so they had made a quick passage. It was going to be the first of many ports that would be stopped at along the coast and various islands.

However, this stop was for only a handful of people. Kay was the first ripped apart from the group, as well as a handful of various females around her age.

Kay was pulled roughly off the boat and had to cover her eyes because the light was so hard on her eyes.

They were all lead to a small building where they were stripped of their clothing and shoved into yet another room. Here they were doused with cold or luke warm water. Many of the women's teeth were chattering from having cold water thrown on them. In the end they were shoved into a final room where they were told to put on long white tunics that came to their knees.

Three large men came through placing cuffs onto each of their wrists before a chain was brought out to tie all of their wrists together.

Kay's eyes assessed the area immediately. She was in the city of Cranson, one of the major ports in their neighboring country. She had been here on various trips with her mother. They were all shoved into a large metal holding area. Once they were inside one of the men slammed the metal door shut and locked it.

With a sigh Kay leaned back against one of the beams and let her eyes roam over the potential buyers. All of them were men of varying ages. What was repulsive was the look in some of the men's eyes as they gazed at them.

One of the girls beside Kay, slinked back towards her, her eyes frightened. Kay could hear the faint sound of a whip and instinctively moved to protect the girl. The whip hit her back with a loud crack. She bit her lip hard to stop the cry from escaping her lips as she stumbled forward into the girl.

Turning she glared at the man who had kidnapped her. He had a satisfied smile on his face as he held the whip in his hands.

"We have here some very fine women of your choosing," he said loudly to the men that surrounded the area. "Take your pick before they are all gone."

Kay watched helplessly as many of the girls began to be picked out.

"I'll take her," a loud voice boomed from the other side. Kay looked up to see a hooded figure pointing directly at her.

"Nice choice," the man said as he waved for her to go forward.

Instead of listening to the man she stepped back instead. Fear had seeped into her body the longer she stood in the area, watching as men eyed her, trying to decide if she was worth it. Knowing her luck it wouldn't be someone who was nice but more than likely brutal.

The whip hit her hard across the back and pain flared from between her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Still she refused to move, her eyes locked on the person before her.

Again the whip slammed into her back, pain bringing fresh tears to her eyes.

"Move," he growled from behind her.

"To hell with you!" Kay cried as she turned to give him a very rude hand gesture. The whip came down like lighting. It struck her cheek and down her neck and shoulders. She could feel the blood come to her wounds as she dropped to her knees in pain.

A guard grabbed her, undoing the bonds that held her to the other girls. She was dragged to the gate where she was thrown hard into her new owner's arms. For a few seconds she struggled against his arms but he pressed his hand hard into one of her various wounds.

The sudden pain made her head spin and her eyes rolled back. Her legs gave out and he easily lifted her up.

"You'll do very well," the voice said softly to her just before she blacked out completely.

* * *

Kim and Jamie watched horror struck as only three women were shoved back downstairs Kay was not among them. Tears burned Kim's eyes as she buried her face in her cousin's shoulder.

"She's been sold," Kim sobbed helplessly.

"We knew this was coming," Jamie said slowly, her voice giving away her pain.

"We'll never see her."

"Don't think that Kim, it will work out, I know it will."

"How do you know that? It won't, it can't."

"We have to be patient, something will change," Jamie replied calmly, tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke.

The two girls cried quietly as the ship set sail for the next destination.

* * *

(One Month later)

"Get up," a voice said loudly, startling everyone into wakefulness.

The slave trader stood behind the first man, his face obscured by the light filtering behind him.

"This is the last docking of the season, if you're not sold then you are as good as dead on this ship. Winter is coming and there is no more sailing, we set for home. If you live then you'll be sold off back there," he replied calmly.

Jamie, Kim, and the others were all lead out of the ship. The area was alive with people as they walked around the trading docks. The men and women were separated into buildings where they were cleaned and clothed.

Kim and Jamie stood side-by-side as they waited patiently in the pin.

"This bites," Kim said softly. "My neck is killing me, I'm starving, not to mention I think I'm going blind in my left eye."

Jamie smiled softly at her younger cousin. "It's going to be fine."

"I'm worried about Kay. We've been on that damn ship for the last month."

"I know," Jamie said, her eyes drifting over to their slave driver. He was talking quietly with a large man, who looked like some rich lord. He pointed in her direction and the slave driver turned to look in her direction.

When he realized who he was talking about his eyes flashed angrily. Jamie was a bit surprised when she saw that he was refusing to sell her! _What is going on_? Jamie wondered to herself.

Kim sighed heavily as she watched all of the men look her over. She quirked her eyebrow at one of the younger lords. He smiled at her and turned to the older man beside him. He whispered something in his ear and he turned to look at her and away from one of the men that helped sell them off. The older man assessed her before turning back to bargain with the dealer.

Her attention moved back to the young lord, who was watching her carefully. She rolled her eyes as she nudged her cousin.

"What's gotten into our captain?" Kim asked as she turned to see the slave trader arguing with one of the potential buyers.

"He's refusing to sell."

"What? Who is he refusing to sell off?"

"Me," Jamie told her, her voice filled with confusion.

"You, time to go," one of the guards said as they ripped Kim from the rest of the group.

"No!" Jamie cried as she turned to try and catch her cousin only to feel one of the whips slam hard into her back. She yelped, startled by the pain, not realizing that she had caught the attention of her slave driver.

"No!" Kim said as she struggled against the man to get back to her cousin.

Jamie tried to get free again and this time felt two separate whips slam into her back. The force knocked her to the ground, where her head hit one of the many beams. Pain flooded her body and her vision swam.

"Jamie!" Kim cried as she watched her cousin fall to the ground but she was already being pulled out of the door. "No!" she called desperately but two large men picked her up and dragged her away.

Jamie coughed, blood falling from her lips. Slowly she raised a shaky hand to her forehead, finding blood there. A whip slammed into her back yet again and her head hit the beam once more. Her world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Well this has definitely been slow going but hey its still fun to write especially as it progresses. There are just TOO many characters but thankfully I don't plan to use all of them (for various reasons). I'm not quite sure who is reading this but at least someones looking at it. It really means little to me if this story gets reviews its for my own personal satisfaction and that's all that matters to me. **

**Seritha**


End file.
